Magic Potion of DOOM!
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Hinata is sick and tired of being ignored! She drifts off into an abandoned part of Konoha. Meeting a witch, Amaya, Hinata finds her one true love. oneshot


Fifteen year old Hinata Hyuuga was sick and tired of everyone ignoring her. "N-Naruto-kun..I-I.." she stuttered. Said boy was looking around. "Who said that? Helooo?" he called. Hinata even tapped his shoulders, which sadly resulted in knocking her out by a whack to the head. Now with minor blunt head trauma, she walked aimlessly around the village. "Owwie...why must everyone do this to me?" she asked herself. Then she stumbled across an abandoned part of town. "Where am I?" A haunting voice echoed in her ears. "_Poor unfortunate soul, Ignored, too bad. You want to be loved, deny, you may. I can help you my child, just come, my way_.." it said. It sounded so dangerous, but at the same time, she was drawn to it.

As soon as she arrived at the source of the voice, she tried to run away. Again the voice sang to her. "_Poor unfortunate child, so scared, indeed. You really want my help, and yet, you flee. Come to me my child, and then you'll see.._"With the same effect as before, Hinata walked inside the hut. There she spotted a sickly pale girl around her age. She had long, dark green hair with the palest of blue eyes. She couldn't really see the rest of the body seeming how it was covered by a black cloak. "W-who are you?" she timidly asked. The girl chuckled. It sounded like it was supposed to come from a music box. "My name is Amaya. That's all you'll know me as. I have the perfect thing to help you with your problem." Hinata was shocked. "How do you know my problem?" Amaya didn't say anything this time and took out a vile with a pink-ish liquid inside. "This is the answer to your problem. One sip of this and everyone will notice. But fare warning: Drink too much and you'll face the danger of your desires." she explained. Hinata took the vile. "How much does it cost?" she asked. Amaya laughed again. "You will find out soon. Now go, enjoy."

Hinata was now back in the busy streets of the village. "Better listen to her." then she took a sip of the liquid. It tasted sweet but she could taste a bit of sourness. "Hinata-chan!" a hyperactive blond yelled. "N-Naruto-ku-" she was cut off by Naruto giving her a bear hug. "Wow! You look amazing! Did you do something to your hair?" he asked. As much as she enjoyed this, she knew it was fake. She sighed. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" he asked. Hinata looked into his eyes, they held some genuine worry in them. "I-it's nothing N-Naruto-kun.." she replied. Then his normal foxy grin reappeared on his sun-kissed face. '_Why can't this be real?_' she wondered.

Later that night, Hinata returned home from her "date" with Naruto. Even thought she got the guy of her dreams to go out with her, she didn't feel right. "Kobanwa, Neji-niisan." she yawned. Maybe she'll sleep it off. Neji just looked at her and nodded in her direction. When Hinata arrived in her room she looked at the mirror and gasped. She looked ten years older! "Was this what the girl spoke of?" she asked. She looked at the potion. '_I don't want this to go to waste..I'll get rid of it tomorrow._' After that thought Hinata drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata walked walked by her mirror and didn't even know it was her! She looked like her mother before she passed away. She quickly gulped down the rest of the potion. '_Maybe this will bring me back to normal!_' she thought. Sure enough, she turned back into her fifteen year old self. With a sigh of relief, she changed into her normal clothes. She was going to have a talk with Amaya.

She arrived at the same place as she got the potion, but to her displeasure no one was there. She left a message on the counter and left, oblivios of the laughing in the back room.

"Yes, yes, I got her to drink the potion. Fifteen year olds are so easy to persuade! Hehehe!" Amaya giggled evilly (**A/N: is that even possible? o.o Sakura: Continuing!**). "What does that potion actually do?" a female voice said. "Konnan-neechan! I told you this a million times already! If someone drinks one sip of the potion, any guy or girl that person desires will be head over heel for them. By the end of the day, they'll look a bit older. Eventually that goes away in a week or two. But if a person freaks out and drinks more of the potion..well let's just say it's not pretty."

Konnan nodded. "Keep up the good work, imouto. Maybe one day you'll be in the Akatsuki like your neechan." Amaya sqeeled in happiness. "Won't let you down Konnan-neechan!" With that the conversation ended. "Would you really let her in, un?" Deidara asked. "Not in a snowballs chance." she answered. '_Man, she __**is**__ evil!_'

Hinata returned home to train. Unfortunately, it took her longer than she normally would because as soon as a guy saw her they would start chasing her. So, exhausted, she changed into her training clothes and went outside only to find her dear old cousin already there. "Neji-niisan!" she called. Neji stopped what he was doing and acknowledged her. Hinata ran up to him and asked, "Mind if I train with you?" Neji shook his head 'no' got into the Hyuuga fighting stance. Hinata did the same. "Byakugan!" the both shouted.

**(Bare with me! I'm horrible at fight scenes!)**

Hinata made the first move and charged right at him. She thrust her palm out to hit his heart, but was easily evaded but Neji flipping over her. He struck her back, causing her to fall back. She stopped her fall by going into a handstand and going back to her original position. Neji smirked. "You've gotten better. But not good enough to beat me." he taunted. Hinata growled and charged at him again. He got ready to do the same thing as before, but right before she got to him, she disappeared. What shocked him even more, he couldn't find her chakra anywhere! Then he heard something cracking from inside the ground. He looked down tho see a fist coming straight at him. He knew better this time and jumped out of the way.

"I kind of figured you wouldn't fall for the same thing twice. That's disappointing." Hinata said breathing heavily. Neji took this chance to strike. He charged right at his cousin, and Hinata was too tired to move, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. When she opened her eyes, Neji was right on top of her and his face was so close to hers. "Hinata-sama..I can't believe I'm saying this to you now, but.." Hinata's eyes widened. Even her cousin!? "I love you, Hinata-sama." he said. His face drew even closer to hers. Finally their lips brushed, just the slightest. They were interrupted by an evil laugh.

"Well, poor little child, it seems the potion did it's magic." Hinata got up to see her least favorite person: Amaya. She was going to attack her, but then she felt extremely weak. She looked at her hands and they were turning from full and soft to old and wrinkly. She was aging faster than the people with the aging disease (**A/N: sadly, thats real. poor peoples! T-T Sakura: Stop interrupting!**). "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You drank more than a sip, didn't you? I warned you. Now all your youth and beauty belongs to me now!" Insert more evil laughter here. "Now, the potion wore off and that's alright. No one really payed any attention you anyway. Haha!" Hinata started crying. Was this it? Was she going to give up like that? But what can she do? She looked weak, felt weak, and was overall weak. She cried even harder and then she heard that cursed song that brought her into this mess. Only it seemed longer.

_Poor mislead misfit, you tried, and failed_

_You should have listened to me darling,_

_But instead you disobeyed_

_You thought you would benefit from this_

_When in fact you payed_

_Now I'm sorry, you brought upon yourself _Amaya took a kunai from Hinata.

_I have to finish this now _ She raised the kunai.

_Now come up and pay the toll _ '_This is really it.._'

_Now you head will start to roll! _ "Hinata-sama!!"

Hinata snapped out her revere and saw Neji strike Amaya in the pressure point in the neck. He took the kunai from her and gave it to Hinata. "You do the honors, Hinata-sama." he told her. Hinata looked confused. "Neji-niisan? I thought the potion wore off." she said. Neji sighed. He really didn't want to explain this to her. But sadly, he had to. "I loved you even before that potion. I thought you would be ashamed. I apologize." he said. A tear strolled down her cheek. Someone loved her before. Before she completely forgot, she stabbed the girl right in the heart.

After that, various colors of smoke rose from her and most drifted away, but a white cloud stayed and went back where it belonged. With her. She looked at her hands and saw they went back to their youthful figure (**A/N: .......i'm reading too many stories with lee in it.. Sakura: Shush!!**). "Neji-niisan! Ariga-" she was cut off by finding out that he wasn't there. "-to..." she finished downheartedly. She looked up at the sky and smiled. She found someone who loved her. Even though it's her cousin, she didn't care. The potion really helped her after all, even if it almost cost her her life.

"I love you too, Neji-kun."

* * *

**Hina: I didicate this short story to:**

Quagomay!!!

**Hina: she motivated me enough to write this! I hope you like it May-chan!! (yesh, that's my new nickname for you)**

**Sakura: Yea! Less work for me!**

**Hina: Read and review pwease? If you do, i'll post up the second part sooner! :)  
**


End file.
